FlyUS
FlyUS is a flag carrier for the US in Grand Theft auto IV, Chinatown wars, and V. It has backstory with a description of "A once great American airline now left with a fleet of aging deathtraps that they can no longer afford to repair or safety-check. Home of vinegary old hags and bitter fruit flight attendants." Many people misspell it FlyU6. It was founded in 1983 with some of those era planes still in service. The Flight Attendants are described as old, cranky and miserable, and the air service is implied to be poor and uncomfortable, as a radio commercial describes "Sit back, relax and shut up". This could possibly be a stereotype of American flight companies. The Motto and tagline is "Live a Little, fly With US". It is known to offer domestic, international and business flights. FlyUS has a huge presence in Liberty City with almost all planes belonging to the airline. The company has teamed up with the NOOSE, in order to give away free tickets to "rogue states" such as Afghanistan, Iraq, Libya and nearby countries with all expenses paid, in 2009. Inside the US, FlyUS has been known to serve personal information of passengers to Criminals. In Los Santos it has a smaller presence, but one of the largest there. There is one Crash known from FlyUS off of the Paleto Bay shore. It most likely crashed right before 2013. In real life there is a real FlyUS Company. Also, FlyUS seems to let passengers smoke on board, as a pack of "Redwood"Cigarettes are seen to come with the in flight meal. Fleet They mostly fly Regional jets and 747 type jets, but in Chinatown Wars, they fly an unusual Boeing 727 and Boeing 747 combination. Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 5.26.19 PM.png|FlyUS Commuter Jet (most likely Learjet) Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 5.26.28 PM.png|FlyUS Fictional Western Company Jet Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 5.26.50 PM.png|FlyUS Buckingham Shamal Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 5.26.58 PM.png|FlyUS "Twinjet" Screen Shot 2015-07-06 at 5.55.14 PM.png|FlyUS Boeing 727 and 747 cross airplanes in GTA:Chinatown Wars Ground Fleet FlyUS also has a large ground fleet, of vehicle decked out in their livery, such as airplane and baggage tugs. Screen Shot 2015-07-06 at 6.02.42 PM.png|FlyUS "Bravado Feroci" Screen Shot 2015-07-06 at 6.03.37 PM.png|FlyUS "Dinka Perennial" Screen Shot 2015-07-06 at 6.04.33 PM.png|FlyUS "brute Ripley" Aircraft tow truck Screen Shot 2015-07-06 at 6.10.11 PM.png|FlyUS "Brute Airtug" Baggage tow truck Accidents and incidents Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 5.27.42 PM.png|The sunken FlyUS jet Gallery Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 5.24.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 5.26.13 PM.png|Older Livery (Based on united Airline) Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 5.26.42 PM.png|FlyUS plane in flight Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 5.27.07 PM.png|FlyUS Toilet paper Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 5.27.13 PM.png|Typical FlyUS In-flight meal Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 5.27.28 PM.png|The 2 major GTA V FlyUS planes Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 5.27.35 PM.png|Visit Vice City Billboard Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 5.27.53 PM.png|A FlyUS Ticket Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 5.27.59 PM.png|FlyUS Safety billboard Category:Airlines Category:Fictional Aircraft Category:Red Category:Blue Category:Crash